Change of Heart
by a charming young girl
Summary: "Blue eyes met brown. Grey ones watched as the change of heart took place." AUish, because we all know we want to see Marius in Éponine's shoes, Éponine have a chance to fall in love, and for Enjolras' marble facade to crack. For in this story, roles are reversed.
1. Scarcely Begun

C**h**a**n**g**e** o**f** H**e**a**r**t

By,  
_a charming young girl_  
_who is capable of being terrible_

* * *

**Story-Wide Disclaimer**

_Do I fight for the right_ to owning Les Miserablés?

Yes, but sadly, it hasn't been quite successful.

So no, I don't own Les Miz.

Are you happy now?

Credit for the story's cover goes to Paul Tokarski.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_In my life...  
_

* * *

He sees her through the crowd, all because of her familiar brown newsboy cap. The place where they are is full of people; _bourgeois_ or _gamin_. He rushes through the streets muttering a few _desolé_'s here and there to those whom he may or may not have accidentally pushed aside, and after a while he finally reaches his destination. Which is, of course, wherever the beautiful _mademoiselle _is. He lays a hand down on her shoulder, and she turns around to look at him then smiles at his very presence. "_Bonjour_, what's up today?" he asks, "I haven't seen around that much lately."

She shrugs, then not really answers his question. "You can always catch me in here." she says, "But don't fret, _m'sieur_ Marius. _Les cognes _will never catch me." She smirks then grabs a book from his hands, Plato's _The Republic_ then flips through the pages. "Wotcha doing, studying on such a beautiful day, _m'sieur_ Marius?" she stops flipping through the pages on a random page, "I _can_ read, m'sieur, but I can't read_ce_ _charabia_..."

"That's because it's in Greek." he replies, a smile playing on his lips. "I doubt you know how to read or speak it."

She harrumphs with an irked expression on her face. "Still, _m'sieur_, I'm not like the other _gamin_ here! Don't judge a girl on how she looks, I know lots of things, I swear!" she hands him back his book, shoving it into his chest, "After all, the things _I_ know, _vous ne trouverez pas dans les livres de ce genre_." She adds the last part in French, making him smirk slightly because of how right she was.

He laughs. "I like the way you talk, 'Ponine."

Éponine smiles at the compliment. "And I love how you always tease me." _Little you know, _Marius thinks, _little you see. _After that they talk for a bit, catching up the past few days that they haven't seen each other and Marius is grateful for being able to spend time with her. Which, of course, is why when Madamé Thenardiér interrupts the two of them, a very _agacé_ look crosses his face.

"'Ponine, 'e's here, get to 'Parnasse and watch out for the law."

"_M'sieur_ Marius, I've got to go." she says sincerely and apologetically, she starts to walk away but Marius grabs her shoulder, and he realizes just how much he can feel the bone beneath the skin. "Please, stay out of this, you'll be in trouble here! I'm of no concern in your _bourgeois_ world, I'm not having you sacrifice your perfect reputation for me."

If only she knew how much he'd be willing to sacrifice for her.

"But, Éponine—"

"It's not your concern, _m'sieur_, you'll be in the clear." She cannot see this, but the corners of his lips quirk up into a tiny smile that appears just because she cares his wellbeing, not that he cares much about it. He's always had this idea where he could finally save her from the life that she's living; act as the knight in shining armor in a fairy tale.

"Fine, 'Ponine." Marius says, holding his hands up in mock surrender as Éponine laughs. Truly, a beautiful sound in his opinion. "Promise me _une chose_ though."

She nods her head quickly. "Anything for you, _m'sieur_." His heart soars at those words. "Swear 'pon it."

"Come to the meeting at the Musáin tonight?" _Famous last words. _In all honesty, he thinks it is a good idea. However, he would look back on this moment later in his life, wondering why he just _had_ to invite her. She hesitates slightly. "_Promise me _you'll come."

She smiles widely. "Of course, Marius! I _will_ be there. I must go now though, _adieu_!" She tiptoes to kiss his cheek, leaving him dumbfounded in the middle of busy streets packed with busy lives. Then after a while, realization dawns on his face because of two things as he begins to walk away from the scene and to the Café Musain. Because, the first thing he realizes is that he is late to his meeting.

The second is that she didn't include the word _monsieur _before his name. He likes it.

* * *

___She has burst  
Like the music of angels  
The light of the sun_

* * *

Enjolras sighs as he watches his friends. They're having fun getting drunk, they're having fun recounting recent adventures, they're having fun not caring at all that the time is near. Even if it is so near, it's stirring the blood in the people's veins. Yet, they're sitting there letting the wine get to their heads! He looks around with a grimace.

Despite all of these thoughts, those that he has thought before, and the constant insistence of his friends, the marble statue or however you may want to refer him as still refuses to believe that he is _un rabat-joie_.

He does a quick check of members before beginning. He sees everybody. Combeferre and Courfeyrac are exchanging stories, R is inebriated (he always is, so that's nothing new), Jehan is trying to convince Feuilly to read the poem he's written for his latest love, and Marius...

Is not there.

_Late_. Again. Or maybe this time he decided to miss out on the meeting all together?

He stands up quickly and people know that he's about to start another riveting and compelling speech.

"It is time for us all to decide who we are," he begins, and instantly, everybody's attention focuses to him, Enjolras never knows why he has this effect on people, yet he finds it useful. "You're treating this like a game! But rest assured my friends, the army we fight is a dangerous foe and the price we would pay will be great. The time is near, my friends, I can feel it. We need a sign now, to rally the people and bring them in line!"

Some erupt in cheer to the speech that Enjolras himself thought was nothing much, then his eye caught sight of Pontmercy entering the room quietly, as if hoping not to be seen.

Apparently, he's not the only one who notices this. "Marius, you're late." Jehan remarks, and Marius scowls slightly at being found out, as everybody's eyes dart to him aside from those not paying attention.

Joly takes note of how Marius looks, as his face looks flushed, then in his normal hypochondriac attitude, starts to worry for his friend. "Is there anything wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost!"

Grantaire raises a bottle of wine. "Here's some wine, now say what's going on!"

Marius grins slightly, the negative expression being wiped off her face because of some memory that he is obviously caught up in. "In some ways you are right, Joly. She was just like a ghost to me." he says, and Enjolras knows that the poor young boy is in love. "One minute she was there, this one moment where everything wrong felt right and everything right, wrong. Then she was gone."

Enjolras takes note of how Marius' hand absentmindedly reaches up to touch his cheek, obviously thinking about something (scratch that, _someone_) with that lovestruck expression in his eyes.

Before Enjolras can say anything, Grantaire speaks, standing up from his chair. He is unbalanced, and nearly falls to the ground, if it isn't for Feuilly. "Finally! You admit you're in love, _ooh-_ing and_ ahh_-ing at the very thought of this speak of fighting for a right to a night at the opera, Apollo, yet this night is getting better than an opera itself!" Enjolras scoffs. She's hardly lucky considering it's Marius who has fallen in love with her, though he gives her credit at being able to make him fall in love.

Marius is still smiling dopily at the thought of the unknown _mademoiselle_. "Do you know what Jehan speaks of in his poems? That feeling, that burst of light in your world, I actually felt it. Like, my world has changed just because of her very presence, and it will never be the same." Marius rants, "The feeling is truly amazing!"

"Marius, stop acting like a lovesick puppy, these kinds of stories are only found in fairytales for children. Honestly, _mon ami_, there are things more important than a girl, there are things more important than our own little lives." he says, "Imagine, _finally_, despite the darkness possessed by the ages before us, we will finally be able to witness a world about to dawn! The night that ends–"

Then, as if on cue, a girl walks up the stairs.

She's wearing a big brown coat that's too big for her, and a newsboy cap that sits on top of her messy and tangled brown curls. It's easy to tell that she's poor, a _gamine_, because of the dirt smudged slightly into her face. Her brown eyes are scouting the room, looking around, and his blue ones meet hers for just a second and they both find that neither can pull away. He's never seen her before in his life, but she's beautiful.

He clears his throat then breaks his gaze with the beautiful _mademoiselle_. "At last." he finishes, though with not as much fervor and passion as its preceding words.

Enjolras suddenly feels _very _hypocritical.

* * *

_And my life  
Seems to stop  
As if something is over  
And something has scarcely begun!  
_

* * *

Marius Pontmercy watches the exchange.

He feels completely and utterly _helpless_.

* * *

**AN: **I dreamed a dream where the roles of Éponine and Marius were reversed, where Marius was in love with Éponine, _Éponine_ was too blind to see it, and _Enjolras _is who meets Éponine. Then again, Éponine, Marius, and Enjolras aren't exactly alike to their "real counterparts" in the musical/book/movie. Not sure who Éponine's gonna end up with though.

Review? It's _all I ask of you_...

_-a charming young girl  
__who is capable of being terrible_


	2. Another Destiny

_C_h**a**_n_g**e** _o_f **H**_e_a**r**_t_

By,

_a charming young girl  
__who is capable of being terrible_

* * *

Previously, on **Change of Heart**

_Marius Pontmercy watches the exchange._

_He feels completely and utterly helpless._

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Another day..._

* * *

Éponine knows the instant she walks inside that she doesn't belong.

She steps in the ordinary café to enter a world of rich little _bourgeois_ boys who claim to fight for her people. A group that she desperately wants to tell that their fight is a lost cause and they'll all end up being the next lot of corpses her father will be nicking money and 'treasure' off of.

All eyes are on her. She doesn't know whether it is because she's interrupted something important, or if because they've finally seen one of the _abaissé_ they claim they fight for. She doubts any of them has even gone near the slums of Paris. _Well_, she thinks, _might as well let them play their little game. Even if when they lose, they die. Except I don't want _m'sieur_ Marius to die. _Speaking of m'sieur Marius, she looks around the room for him, wondering where he could possibly be.

And while she lets her eyes scan the room, she suddenly meets a pair of blue ones staring right back at her. She smirks slightly because she knows he was saying something before she came inside, and hears him clear his throat and continue after they break their gaze.

_He's good looking_, she thinks, _even more than _m'sieur_ Marius. _

She remembers _m'sieur_ Marius mention someone, their _dirigeant intrépide__, _and Éponine acknowledges that this might be him because of how she noticed that everybody in the room is staring at him like lost puppies. _M'sieur _Marius is way too close to the center of attention, so she opts not to sit there. Instead, she finds a place in the corner, with the shadows. She shouldn't have come anyway, it's easier to stay among shadows, unseen and unknown.

Sometimes, it's better to just be a part of the crowd.

By walking over to her a few minutes later, it seems that _m'sieur_ Marius isn't letting that happen. "'Ponine!" he exclaims, sitting beside her instead of the other _bourgeois_ boys, "I'm so glad you could make it!" Éponine smiles, happy that her friend is happy and that she is the cause of such joy. Her eyes still dart around the room, hoping to catch the pair of blue eyes once more.

"Like I said, _rien pour vous, m'sieur._" she says, nonchalantly. After all, she had promised him, and this would at least be better than staying at home with _père. _Not that Thenardiér acts anywhere near to that of a real father. Marius is still grinning, excited for something.

"So, if I could introduce you to _mes amis_–" This snaps her back into the world of reality, and her eyes widen. She doesn't like the thought of meeting some _groupe de fous rousers canaille_ preaching to the poor, who have taken up the task of being m'sieur Marius' friend while she's away. For that is what they currently are to her, nothing but that. Listening to their opinions and speeches haven't really changed her opinion. After all, promises, especially empty ones, mean nothing to a Thenardiér.

"Except that."

Marius pouts. It looks genuine. "'Ponine, that was the whole point of inviting you here tonight." he says, "Please?" She sighs and nods. Like she remembers saying earlier, _qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. _The silly puppy dog face (thus proving her theory that she thought earlier) immediately disappears. He glances at her, looking back after he takes her hand as he leads her away from the dimly lighted area to the brighter one. "You'll like them, I promise."

Once again, the thought crosses her mind. Promises mean nothing to a Thenardiér.

But when she looks at _m'sieur_ Marius, she silently adds _depends on who they come from._

She's too caught up in her thoughts, she only catches the end of what he's saying. "...good friend, Éponine." She suddenly realizes that once again eyes are on her, but not all this time. She silently curses Marius, and tells herself that she's going to make sure that he pays for this.

"Pleased to meet you, Éponine." one of them says, "My name is Combeferre." She recognizes him, the one right next to the leader when she accidentally interrupted their little speech. "Marius has told us _a lot_ about you." She looks confused, but feels rather special. _M'sieur_ Marius talks to them about her! She suddenly doesn't feel so insignificant anymore. She turns to _m'sieur_ Marius who is blushing slightly and she doesn't know why.

"_M'sieur_ Marius has told _me_ a lot about all of _you_." she says in reply, a smile starting to form on her face.

Another one speaks up. "You made quite the entrance, Daphne." someone slurs, and she looks over to the source of the sound. Of course, she has to stop from cringing slightly because she's had plenty experience with what a bottle could do to a person but instead tries to look as calm as person.

Another laughs. She reminds herself these are only three of Marius' friends. There are plenty more for him to want to introduce to her. "My name is Feuilly, _mademoiselle_, and he is Grantaire." he says, "Daphne?" he asks the drunk, "As in...?"

"–and Apollo. The myth of Daphne and Apollo!" Grantaire exclaims, and Éponine relaxes because now she can tell that he is the happy sort of drunk. "Isn't it obvious, Hephaestus? Apollo's obviously in love with her. Didn't you see–"

Marius laughs nervously. Who is Apollo? And who is Daphne? "It's happening again, 'Ponine." he says quickly, "Normally, Grantaire likes comparing us to the gods of Olympus. Strange, don't you think?"

She nods. Then a smile plays across her lips. "Who are you?"

He shrugs. "Pontmercy." Combeferre answers for him, "I don't think Grantaire's intoxicated mind has come up with anything. And just in case you're wondering, Apollo is Enjolras, of course." Combeferre says, pointing at the boy who now occupies the corner she did. When he turns to face them, and waves not at all enthusiastically, Éponine is sure that he is the boy with the blue eyes. She's not minding what Marius is saying anymore, but instead continues to look his way because just like that he has a name.

She always thought falling in love with a glance is cliché.

Falling in love at a second is not at all bad though.

* * *

_...Another destiny,_

* * *

_What is Daphne doing here? __She's supposed to be dead. __Correction, a tree. __Daphne's supposed to be a tree. __Why is she here? Can the dead be truly resurrected? Never mind that, now to something more important: w__hy is she smiling back at Apollo? __She hates him! Arrow of gold, remember? No, wait, arrow of lead. Right? I'll ask Eros later. ____Why does she have dark hair and not blonde? She has blonde hair right? What's with the dark hair? She isn't even that pretty as they say... Wait! S__he looks like that Thenardiér girl who stole my wallet! Isn't __she a nymph?_

_My head hurts._

All these thoughts cross Grantaire's head in a messed up order, he finally clutches his head because it hurts too much. He stares in front of him. Two bottles of absinthe, one of red wine, and another one of beer. He had too much to drink.

_One can never have too much to drink, _he reminds himself with a sly grin.

He starts with the first of his questions. Obviously, the reason why Apollo is so captivated by the girl standing near the stairway who has now scurried away to some seat in the corner is because she's Daphne. _There is no other possible reason_. Apollo is in love with her because she's Daphne. No matter how much both deny that they are not the mythological beings that Grantaire _knows_ they are.

But what is Daphne doing here? Daphne's supposed to be a tree. Maybe Gaea or Peneus transformed her back into a nymph? But she looks too mortal for that, and so Grantaire comes to the conclusion that they were only able to bring her back as a human. Maybe her hair turned dark as a result of the change. Then again, she did deny who she was. But maybe it's only because Grantaire is normal, a mere mortal among gods.

He shakes his head of this thought, but instead feels a throbbing pain.

Next, why is she smiling back at Apollo? The corners of Apollo's lips quirked up into a smile when they saw each other moments ago, and now she's smiling back at him! Why is she smiling back at him? She was shot with the arrow of lead! The arrow to incite hate towards the marble statue! _Maybe I could ask Eros_, he thinks, glancing at him, _He would definitely know!_

Third, she looks eerily like that Thenardiér girl.

The Thenardiér girl who stole his wallet and left him unconscious in an alleyway near the Musain, after her friend punched him.

The resemblance between Daphne and the Thenardiér girl isn't _terrifiant_, but it's there. Except Daphne looks like she has darker hair, and Daphne has brown eyes and not green. The Thenardiér girl had green eyes, and she was shorter than Daphne is. Maybe Daphne knows the Thenardiér girl. He could ask her, then he can ask for his wallet back. The Thenardiér girl looked nice! She looked like she'd give back his wallet.

He can't remember the Thenardiér girl's first name, but he swears that it starts with an A. He's _convaincu_ that she's a Thenardiér though.

For now, he hopes that Daphne doesn't start hating Apollo again anytime soon.

_This _Apollo deserves his Daphne.

Maybe in this world, they have another destiny?

* * *

**Translation Area!**

_abaissé _– lowly

_dirigeant intrépide _– fearless leader

___rien pour vous _– I'd do anything for you

___père _– father

_mes amis _– my friends

_groupe de fous rousers canaille _– group of crazy rabble rousers

_qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui_ – she would do anything for him

_terrifiant_ – creepy

_convaincu_– sure

* * *

**Anon Review Replies**

Nina – I feel exactly the same way, so don't feel horrid. I'm following your advice, now that I'm starting on my next chapter, because it's sort of like one of the songs in the musicals. Thanks for your review!

Jessie – I've always been a good shipper of É/E... But I'm feeling sort of bad for Marius... I'm not telling anyone who she's going to end up with until it happens itself in the story.

Hello – Thanks!

* * *

**AN: **I don't know about you, but I love the end to this chapter. In my opinion, it's a bit sweet. Grantaire's entire part was fun to write., even though it's sort of a filler, but I wanted a different perspective. And just because I relate them to Daphne and Apollo doesn't mean that Éponine's going to reject Enjolras… But that doesn't mean she's going to choose Marius either. I just love keeping you guessing on who 'Ponine will spend her happily ever after with.

For those who's read the book, or at least heard of the character, I bet you have a pretty good idea who the Thenardiér girl is. And yes, she will be making an appearance in this story. Still contemplating whether or not I want her with Grantaire though, I personally ship them but I'm not so sure.

Up next chapter... Never mind, I don't think you need to know. After all, we're all familiar with Marius' part of _In My Life_.

By the way, for all of you reading this that want to publish a story, I suggest you don't check out the Traffic Stats. I did yesterday. **99** visitors. **8** reviews, **9** follows and** 3** favorites. Thank you for the feedback, but come on, readers! **Review**, **Favorite**, and/or **Follow** this story! Please?

_-a charming young girl  
who is capable of being terrible_


	3. So Fast

_C_h**a**_n_g**e** _o_f **H**_e_a**r**_t_

By,

_a charming young girl  
__who is capable of being terrible_

* * *

Previously, on **Change of Heart**

_This Apollo deserves his Daphne._

_Maybe in this world, they have another destiny?_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

___How strange!_

* * *

"Happy to see me now, aren't you?" she asks, a tiny grin forming on her face. "See this is what you get when you introduce me to new people!" Of course, Marius doesn't regret the decision of introducing her to _les Amis, _but he could do without Jehan reciting poetry to _his_ 'Ponine. "At least I'm getting a social life though. You're getting _ennuyeux_." He thinks it's the airiness in her voice, or maybe how she stumbling in her step and depending on him for balance that makes him sure Grantaire convinced the so called Daphne to take a drink or two.

"Hopefully that idea won't remain for long, or else I would have to leave you with the rest of your fellow Greek deities." She laughs.

"Like Enjolras, _m'sieur_ Marius?" she asks, "Maybe then I'd finally have a chance to talk to him." He knows that probably the last bit is aimed for him directly, because he subtly did everything in his power from keeping the two from talking. Marius just knows that eventually they'll hit it off and the girl he's in love with will be lost to him forever. Then again, the slightly intoxicated girl probably doesn't know what she's talking about. She continues to smile widely anyway. "It's just very... _étrange_. Like my heart's full of love, and it's making me really, _really, __heureux_."

"A heart full of love?" he scoffs, "That's too cliché. What have you done with my good friend Éponine?" She pushes his shoulder good-naturedly, laughing. He wants to tell her of course, that he's been in love ever since he's seen her but bites his lip and instead continues to argue with what she's saying. "In love? Surely, you must be _exagérant _about the whole thing."

She turns to face him straight in the eye. "I know it sounds silly, and I know it's hard to believe that I fell in love with somebody who might not even know I exist, but it's worth a shot, isn't it? One day, you'll understand what I'm talking about; this feeling that your life's begun at last."

Except he's already felt it. And now she might never know. He sighs, knowing love she's feeling for a total stranger opposed to her best friend for three years is strong and that it won't fade anytime soon. "'Ponine, honestly, people can't fall in love so quickly, though."

"Thank you, _m'sieur_, as you are my friend that has brought me here. But I know this is love, _m'sieur_. Don't I deserve a _heureusement jamais après_ too?"

He can't argue with that.

If only _he_ is the one to give her that happily ever after.

So instead, for now, he remains silent.

* * *

_...This feeling that my life's begun at last!_

* * *

_Merde._

Nervous, the young _gamine _paces around the streets of Paris. She expects to find 'Ponine around, but cannot see her anywhere despite visiting _le Seine _because she knows her saint of a sister would be willing to lend a few _sous _to avoid her dear sister get a beating from their father though she knows 'Ponine would be willing to jump in and take the beating for her, she's just sick of the entire process.

Not the constant beatings, but that still makes her feel quite bad. She's just _fatigué_ that 'Ponine gets all the attention. From _pére, _from _mére_, from Montparnasse and the entire Patron Minette and everybody else! Why can't she be noticed for once? If her sister believes that she is a shadow, then she _knows_ she is all the more so! When can somebody finally notice her, not as Éponine's little sister, not as Thenardiér's girl, not as anybody else aside from Azelma Thenardiér.

Now where to get some _argent_...

Maybe, just maybe, if she brought home a few francs or did something to please her papa then maybe she'll finally be noticed. Maybe she'll be in the _lumiere_ for once? Maybe Montparnasse will finally send a glance her way? Maybe finally, one day, when someone talks about the Thenardiér girl they'll be referring to her and not to her stupid sister.

She squints her eyes to see through the darkness, her eyesight is bad and she can't see so well. She sees the the blur of a person, and she stays in the shadows despite needing to get nearer for her sight to improve. The girl in front of her seems like a watercolor painting, almost picturesque with the blur in her face and surroundings. Azelma can see the gold head of hair that is perfectly framed by a pink and purple bonnet; she knows this looks beautiful compared to her tangles of light brown hair. She cannot make out the color of her eyes but can see the pale color of her skin as compared to Azelma's which is smudged with dirt.

The girl turns around, and Azelma curses herself for not being so subtle. The girl's orbs widen and her lips move into what Azelma thinks is either a smile or a frown. "Hello? You, over there! I was wondering if you could help me, please."

She slowly trudges nearer, and now looking at her up close, a certain recollection of memories is evident in the tiny flicker of her eyes. "My, my, my... If it isn't the Lark!" She clasps her hands together in mock delight. Her expression hardens and her smile quickly shifts in to a glare. This is what happened to the Lark? Has the world been out to get her ever since little Cosette was taken away? "Why should I help _you_?"

Of course, the Lark does something to make her fume even more. "É-Éponine Thenardiér?" Cosette asks, "Why should you help me? I'm sorry, but you were terrible to me when we were children. I have long forgiven you, but there is nothing I have done to wrong you."

"When can somebody finally understand that I am not my sister?" she says, not exclaiming out loudly but hissing it harshly. "I have no interest in helping you, _mademoiselle_, if you need help then go find the Éponine you mention." She turns away, ready to leave smirking to herself at getting the last word. She feels a hand on her shoulder, one very much less bony than the malnourished one that Azelma possesses.

"I'm lost, and I need to get home to 55 Rue Plumet. Do you know where that is?" she says, and Azelma nods. "Please, just help me get home. I have three francs with me right now, and I'm willing to give it to you if you can help me find my way before my papa comes home tomorrow." She fishes out the money and places it in the palm of her hands.

Azelma stares at the three silver coins that glisten in the moonlight, she snatches it and encloses it in her own hand. "Deal."

* * *

___...This change,  
Can people really fall in love so fast?_

* * *

She spots a wallet sticking out of a bourgeois' back pocket. She snatches it, but a hand immediately stops her wrist from running away. Her face visibly pales.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _mademoiselle _Thenardiér."

She knows that voice anywhere.

* * *

**Translation Area!**

_étrange _– strange

___heureux _– happy

_exagérant _– exaggerating

___heureusement jamais après _- happily ever after

_merde _– shit

_fatigué _– tired

_pére_ – father

_mére _– mother

___argent _– money

* * *

**Anon Review Replies**

**Nina** - I, too, have learned a lot of myths from reading R fanfics. :) Daphne and Apollo is one of my fave myths, and I decided to incorporate it into the story seeing as we already have our very own Apollo.

* * *

**AN: **Ooh! Cliffie! Guess who it is? Here's a hint, this person is one of my favorite characters from Les Miserablés...

Katie is my Cosette, Amanda works too. Nobody specified for Azelma, but I'm imagining Catherine Woolston. These two will develop an unlikely friendship, and will have a secondary plot joined by some certain _amis_ and the occasional member of the Patron Minette so that it doesn't revolve around some love story. What'cha think? Next chapter I promise more on the main plot though, from Enjy's POV. Do you want he and Éponine to interact, finally, though? Or do you want their relationship to progress more slowly?

Favorite part of this chapter: when Marius says a heart full of love is a cliché. Hypocrite, much?

Among all three, favoriting, following and reviewing, reviewing is my favorite. It makes me feel all happy and bubbly when I see someone's opinions on my story. So, you could do whatever you want with this story, but please, if you can... Please **review**?

_-a charming young girl  
__who is capable of being terrible_


	4. Marble Cracks

_C_h**a**_n_g**e** _o_f **H**_e_a**r**_t_

By,

_a charming young girl  
__who is capable of being terrible_

* * *

Previously, on **Change of Heart**

_She knows that voice anywhere._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_I am agog,  
I am aghast!_

* * *

The two of them are alone on a regular basis, perhaps this sparked the unspoken agreement to stay friends; 'Parnasse and 'Ponine, forever and always.

Still, whenever he sees her, he can't help but wonder how the spoiled little brat from so long ago turned into this sarcastic, headstrong _gamine_.

When they first met was no coincidence. It was all Claquesous' idea, and Thenardiér's fault. Thenardiér complained that the sixteen-year-old acting as a wannabe bourgeois was not fit for the Patron Minette. Montparnasse will never forgive him for this, mostly because of how degrading it felt. Claquesous remembered that Thenardiér had a daughter around his age, only two years younger and he was forced to babysit the little brat until the meeting was over. They called out for "Éponine" but he only heard the last two syllables, distracted, and ever since when referring to her he has said no other name.

He remembers complaining about being treated as a child, while 'Ponine acted like a total brat up until she screamed and claimed 'Parnasse tried to slit her throat. The reasoning behind this was because he was getting too annoying. Because of her father's utter rottenness, they've been paired up on every Patron Minette related mission yet, and have developed an unlikely friendship. One of the few things that he can thank _le salaud _for_. _After all, nobody can forget their first friend.

She beams at him, as if lighting up the dark alley. "'Parnasse!" she exclaims, but soon her face shifts into a frown. And he knows what she's going to say next, because it's so predictable that 'Ponine wouldn't want to get in trouble despite her reputation. "Aren't you supposed to be in jail? I was sure _le cognes _caught you."

He laughs quietly. "You don't seem too enthusiastic to see me." he says, "After all, it seems you've done the impossible. You've gotten some new friends, haven't you?" she shoves him, glaring but he doesn't mind her. "That Pontmercy bloke from the Gorbeau tenement and the rest of those _bourgeois_ plotting to overthrow the king." She opens her mouth to protest before he adds, "You must really fancy him if you're willing to hang about those barricade boys."

Though the alley is dark, and the moon is the only source of light that the two of them have, Montparnasse can clearly see the growing blush on her cheeks. "I do not fancy him, 'Parnasse! He is just a friend."

"I specifically remember you talking about how you were going to marry him one day." At this, if it is even possible, Éponine's cheeks flush even further and Montparnasse lets out a laugh remembering the _______naïf_ little fifteen-year-old who came gushing to him about a boy who moved in to the Gorbeau tenement.

"I don't fancy him _anymore. _Are you happy now?" she corrects herself with a harrumph and he smirks. "He's got a way more good-looking friend anyway." she mutters the last part and Montparnasse deadpans before the corners of his lips tug upward into a smile.

"Not in love yet?" he jokes.

"I've learned my lesson." she replies harshly, "It's just a crush." At this Montparnasse feels happier, because he knows that when 'Ponine falls for somebody, she falls hard. Her precious, little heart shatters into a million pieces when it is broken, and it is hard to repair. And of course since her sister hates her, he is the one who has to pick up the pieces. He doesn't enjoy that job, but according to her it's a friendship obligation. "I haven't even talked to him yet."

"He's a barricade boy, isn't he?" 'Parnasse guesses, and she nods. "Which one?"

"Their leader." she says, "Enjolras."

"Fancy name, even for a _bourgeois_ boy." he remarks, "All of them will be dead by summertime will all their talk of revolution, 'Ponine. Especially this Enjolras you talk about, if he really is their leader. Hopefully by then a new boy will catch your eye." _Like Pontmercy, _he silently adds, _Then there will be proof that miracles can happen, as the blind will finally see._

"You're no fun." she says, and suddenly she's the fourteen-year-old brat he once knew again. She crosses her arms and sighs. "_Pére_ is going to kill me. I haven't got a single _sou_."

"Because you're too busy swooning over bourgeois rather than nicking money off some?" he says, and she rolls her eyes. "You're in big trouble. I passed Azelma a while ago, _three francs _for helping some girl get home. She didn't even have to steal it. Told me to tell you something about _plumes plumaison au large de l'alouette_?"

Her eyes dart to the ground. "_Merde_." she mutters, "_Alouette_? Azelma's always been luckier than I am." She looks up at him, with the big brown eyes giving him the look that is reserved for when she's begging for money, and the voice that's only used on pitiful _bourgeois_. "Help me?"

He presses a single coin into her hand, five francs. He can almost see Azelma's furious face in his mind since her sister has upstaged her again, and smirks just imagining it. He's never liked 'Ponine's little sister, perhaps because of her strange need to be wanted. "Say you've been talking to me, Thenardiér," he refuses to call the man her father, because it's very hard to believe 'Ponine was raised by that man in his wife. "Will let you off. The five francs is stolen from one of them barricade boys, got it?"

She nods, and thanks him in a chain of Argot, French, and English all mixed together in a confusing rant. The only words he can catch are "thank you" and "of course".

He shrugs. "What are friends for?"

Though he knows can only remain friends in the darkness and not in the light, for it is much more simple to have him in the role of the villain while she portrays the stubborn heroine.

* * *

_Is Enjolras in love at last?_

* * *

Enjolras glares at all of his friends, much to their amusement.

He's had too much of Jehan's sonnets, Grantaire's rants about Apollo and Daphne, Courfeyrac's speeches about "marble cracking" and the glares Marius keeps on sending his way for no apparent reason at all. Seeing that their leader has had enough and knowing that they were supposed to be here today to discuss the news of Lamarque's illness, they instead decide to interrogate Marius for information on the mystery girl. _Poor boy, _Enjolras can't help but think.

"What's her name?" is the first question, asked by Combeferre. Though he _was_ uninterested, his ears perk up and he turns to face them. "Aha! It seems that our fearless leader is very eager to know! Please do continue, Marius." Enjolras deadpans then bangs his head on the table in front of him.

Marius hesitates before answering. "Éponine." he says, "Her name is Éponine Thenardiér." Marius looks at Grantaire and adds, "_Not Daphne_." Of course, the café is still silent at the mention of her last name. The name Thenardiér is infamous among most of them. Enjolras on the other hand is silent, not because of this, but because he finally has a name to match with the face.

Grantaire laughs. "A Thenardiér?" he says, "That provides all the more a challenge for our dear Apollo! Though it also proves that somebody truly different from the others has captured his heart." Enjolras rolls his eyes.

"Nobody has captured my heart, Grantaire."

Feuilly scoffs at this. "I beg to differ," he says, "Marius! You are close with this Éponine, correct?" Pontmercy nods, "What does she think about Enjolras, here?"

Marius' eyes seem to light up with _something _unclear. "She hasn't talked about him much." he says, "Never given him much mind." he continues, then turns to look at Enjolras. His grey eyes met the blue ones of the leader. "Frankly, she believes your ideas are rubbish. Happy?"

"Not at all–" Enjolras begins,

"Because you love her?" Jehan interrupts with a sly grin.

"Because _our _ideas aren't stupid." he continues with a glare, "Speaking of these ideas, Lamarque is ill and fading fast. Does nobody care about this news?" Bahorel groans.

Courfeyrac smirks. "People die everyday, even if General Lamarque is more important than some." he says, "But you falling in love, is probably a once in a lifetime opportunity." Grantaire opens his mouth to add more things to say.

"Especially if we are to die so soon."

* * *

**AN: **Roles are reversed in this story, which means I can make Montparnasse the friend of Éponine and Azelma the one that wants to ruin her life! I've defied FanFiction cliché! So, now I'm debating whether or not to do the same with Javert and Valjean. What'cha think? Yes, I edited the lyrics to Grantaire's bit in Red & Black just for this chapter. :)

Not so happy with this chapter. :/ Any suggestions for the next?

_-a charming young girl  
__who is capable of being terrible_


	5. In the Silence

_C_h**a**_n_g**e** _o_f **H**_e_a**r**_t_

By,

_a charming young girl  
__who is capable of being terrible_

* * *

Previously, on **Change of Heart**

_"Especially if we are to die so soon."_

* * *

_There are times when I catch in the silence_  
_The sigh of a faraway song_

* * *

Gavroche notices _everything _first.

It's his self-proclaimed fact of life.

He notices the bruises on his sister's skin before anybody else. He notices that whenever his other sister, Azelma, coughs, blood stains her hand. He notices whenever Courfeyrac has a surprise for him, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. He's always the first to tell whenever Montparnasse comes to visit 'Ponine. He was the first to notice when Marius started following his sister around like a puppy. He was the first to notice when Enjolras stopped speaking when his sister came into the room.

(Honestly, what's so special about his sister? She's just a girl.)

"You'll understand when you're older, little Gavroche." Courfeyrac would tell him, making him cross his arms with a scowl, frowning up at his older "brother". "I promise. One day, you're going to meet a girl, and you'll understand what they feel." At this Gavroche would pretend to gag and Courfeyrac would laugh, ruffling his hair. He hates it whenever they treat him too much like a child.

He runs through the streets of Paris, pushing through the throng of people gathering 'round the rich, begging for alms. Finally, the crowd is gone and fewer and fewer does the people get. In haste, he pushes past somebody. Just somebody, but why should he care. "_Regardez où vous allez_!" A voice cries out and he smirks.

Still, he turns around. A young bourgeois girl, perhaps a year younger than he is. Ginger hair, she's too far away for him to make out her eye color. But her skin is like porcelain, and like porcelain she looks too fragile to be out here on her own. "Perhaps you should too, it's your fault anyway." He turns around to leave, glaring and muttering a few curses in _gamin_. As Grantaire told him, such a dirty mouth for one so young.

"My fault?" she asks, "How could this be my fault?" He doesn't bother to look back. "Because of you, I think I may have a tear in my dress!" Gavroche rolls his eyes.

"Because of _you _and _your _king, I live this way. I'd say we call it even, truce?" He can hear her harrumph from far away, then the clicking of shoes against pavement. Soon, the girl is beside him. "Why are you following me?" The little girl brushes off this question.

"What's your name?" Gavroche snorts as a response, and continue walking, considerably faster. She catches up, though it looks like she's having trouble keeping up with him. "Mine is Aria. Like in the operas."

He rolls his eyes again. "Gavroche." he says, "And I've never seen an opera. Now could you please leave?"

'Aria' laughs. "That's good! Operas are dreadfully boring." she says matter-of-factly, "You're lucky you never had to watch one before." He sighs, this girl is lucky she gets to watch them. "My mama and papa are out." she remarks, "'Tis your fault for pushing me in the first place, 'Vroche. Where are you going?"

"The Café Musain. Don't follow me there. And _don't_ call me that." he says, speeding up slightly, "My name is _Gavroche_. If you're too stupid to say the entire thing then you might as well leave." he adds, hoping for her to go away.

Instead she smiles. "I'm not stupid! 'Tis a nickname, it's what friends do. Perhaps _you're _the one that's stupid."

"You're not my friend." he says, but all she does is laugh. "Now leave me alone."

She tiptoes, looking up at him, and it's only then her eyes are given a definite color. They are green, two big orbs staring up at him creepily, as if they belong to one of the dolls he sees in windows. She is smiling, beaming at him. "You'll see, 'Vroche."

Gavroche is the first to notice _everything_.

Now he notices that although her cheeks are rosy pink, her curls are bouncing as she walks back to where she came from, her smile is probably one of the brightest and most irritating things in the entire world, her green eyes are dead.

Soon, he'll realize how true that thought as well as her statement is.

* * *

_And it sings_  
_Of a world that I long to see_  
_Out of reach  
_

* * *

Cosette Fauchelevant is the perfect daughter, truly, an angel.

With blonde locks that cascade perfectly down to right below her shoulders, stunning blue eyes which add to the heavenly image even more, and a smile so perfect and genuine, it wouldn't be so hard to believe. When asked of something by her father, her immediate answer is _yes, Papa_ or _of course, Papa__. _She obeys everything he says without a second thought. If he wants her to wear her bonnet despite how annoyingly ghastly it looks to her and how much she wants to wear her hair without it, she obeys. If he wants her to wear her prettiest shoes despite them making her feet ache, she will do so. If she is told to stay in the house, all she will do is gaze at the world beyond the garden gate.

What could possibly lie beyond those bars that is so bad and cruel that she must not even be exposed to it? Who could possibly be there waiting for her? It is just a whisper away, yet still out of her grasp.

To her, the gate makes it seem like the pretty house on Rue Plumet is a jail and not a home. So when following events unfold, she is not to blame, as a prisoner would happily escape his jail should he have the chance.

For when she saw that her papa left the key outside in plain sight, in perfect timing with the fact he was leaving to look for a home in England, a thought pops into her head. She has lived in Paris for a long time, but has not even truly _seen _Paris. When she puts the key inside the lock, there is a nagging voice in the back of her head, telling her to go back to her room and perhaps read a nice novel.

But for once, instead of listening to it, she pushes it aside with a smirk. For once, instead of obeying and going back to her bed she twists the key and goes outside her jail. For once, her bonnet is sitting on her dresser and not in her hair.

For once, she finally gets to say it, though it is just a mumble, barely audible.

"No, Papa_._" _I will do what _I_ want now_.

She orders a carriage. "I'd like to go to the Musain, _m'sieur_." That Thenardiér girl mentioned something about that place when she first got lost, the first time she attempted to get out of the house. The first time was a failure, but perhaps this time will be better. It is always better the second time around. He takes the francs and drives her there as she smiles, excited in the silence.

She nearly jumps out of the carriage, too excited for her own good. She trips, falling on the ground, leaving a stain on her dress. She panics at the thought of her papa finding out, so she stands up unsteadily. She feels a hand on her arm, and looks up to a pair of blue eyes and a boy smiling down at her. "Are you fine, _mademoiselle_?"

"Yes, _m'sieur._" she says hastily, "Thank you..."

"Jehan," he says. "Well, my name is Jean Prouvaire. But most people call me Jehan."

"Jehan." she repeats, "And mine's..." she is about to say Cosette, though realizes that in the off-chance this Jehan could somehow relay this story to somebody who knows her papa, she thinks of a name in the nick of time. "Euphrasie." she says. Of course, the perfect name is her given name. Rarely anybody calls her Euphrasie, it is the perfect alias. "_Merci, m'sieur._"

"No problem." he replies. "Were you going inside, _mademoiselle_?" She nods. "Then you are in for a treat."

* * *

_Just a whisper away_  
_Waiting for me!_

* * *

Éponine returns to the Café Musain, of course.

"Why shouldn't I, _m'sieur_ Marius?" she asks. Currently, Marius Pontmercy seems to be acting as the barrier, or perhaps _barricade_, preventing her to go there. "I believe in your cause." He gives her a skeptical look. "Well, perhaps not. You were the one who brought me there in the first place, _m'sieur_! Tell me why you're so against me going, please."

"You don't even believe in the cause! Is that not reason enough?" She continues to walk there, on his arm. She leans on his shoulder in exasperation, unknown to her Marius is smiling at this small action.

She harrumphs. "And you, _m'sieur_? As a Bonapartist, I doubt many there share your views. Why do you go?"

"Because they're my friends?"

"And they are now my friends too!" She protests, shifting from her previous position. He frowns, for that but also slightly because she was so persistent on going. She is too stubborn! ...Even though that might be why he's head over heels in love with her. He submits, perhaps it's because of the pleading look in her eyes that is making his heart melt. He gives a slight nod and she immediately grins, wrapping her arms around him in a great hug. "Can I meet more of your friends?"

"Fine." he mumbles, "Just don't replace me."

"I wouldn't dream of it, _m'sieur_." she answers in the same kidding tone he used, tapping his nose with her finger. She practically runs inside now, swinging the door open and walking inside rather enthusiastically, a seat is vacant next to Courfeyrac, so she sits there instead of her usual spot in the shadows. Now she is among light.

"Éponine," Courfeyrac starts in a whisper, "Do you know where Gavroche is?"

"Rarely." she replies, "He is safe, _m'sieur_, do not fret. He knows his way around." At this she hears a slight sigh of relief, she is grateful that her brother has somebody to look up to. Even though that somebody is Courfeyrac. Then again, perhaps it could've been somebody better, but he seems to show genuine concern for her little brother and she is thankful all the same. At the very least it's not _Grantaire_.

Enjolras starts his routine, standing up and reciting pretty words. "Where are the leaders of the land? Where is the king who runs this land? Out of all the officials in our government, only one cares about the lowly ones, General Lamarque!", "A world is about to dawn!", "Liberté, Egalité, Fraternité!". Honestly, it's rubbish. Though this may be the first time she actually pays attention to them. When he reaches a point about how to help, how they should fight, how they're going to make her life better, she scoffs.

Despite their rapt attention, all eyes turn to her so her eyes dart down.

"It's not going to work." she mutters, barely a whisper, but loud enough for some people to hear.

"Then tell me, _mademoiselle_, why isn't it going to work?"

She prays that voice doesn't belong to _him_, but it does. Still, out of pride, she stands up, on the table to reach a level of height higher than his. Out of the corner of her eye, she can see Marius mouthing "I told you so". But it doesn't matter.

She opens her mouth to start, her eyes nowhere but at the pair of blue ones staring at hers.

* * *

**AN: **Read my oneshots, **25 Reasons Why You, Enjolras, Should Just Ask Éponine Out Already **and **A Dance With** **You**. And review them too!

I take it back, by the way! Jennifer Damiano is my Azelma. And yes, I decided to put an OC in this. Just for sheer adorability. This isn't gonna be Jehan/Cosette, but they're gonna be friends!

Thank you to the people who reviewed, because you made my day, honestly. But to everybody else who didn't, please do this chapter! Reviews are my motivation! The more there are, the faster I update! Thank you to all seven reviewers, again!

_-a charming young girl  
__who is capable of being terrible_


	6. Her Happiness

_C_h**a**_n_g**e** _o_f **H**_e_a**r**_t_

By,

_a charming young girl  
__who is capable of being terrible_

* * *

Previously, on **Change of Heart**

_She opens her mouth to start, her eyes nowhere but at the pair of blue ones staring at hers._

* * *

_Cosette, now I remember,  
____Cosette, how can it be?_

* * *

_Thenardiérs lie. _But now, the words that leave her mouth are the truth. What she _knows _will happen, what she desperately does not want to happen, what they need to know, what lies ahead.

"We talk about you, you know." she begins, "The barricade boys at the Musain, plotting to overthrow the king; throwing their precious lives away. And why throw your lives away for us_, les miserablés_? You have everything we could possibly dream of, everything we want and wish we could have. So what do you really know about _les abaissé__? _Have you ever felt like us before? You fight for freedom, we fight for bread. You ponder on philosophical teachings, we wonder how easy it would be to take one step while standing above _le Seine. _You're throwing your lives away, we're already dead.

"The true children of your precious Patria are cowards, _m'sieur_. I believe in your cause, _m'sieur_, I just don't see how it's supposed to work." There is silence. "Are you satisfied with my answer, _monsieur _Enjolras?" She regrets it, answering her question. She regrets being the cause of the depressing aura the scene is now emitting. She steps down, twiddling with her fingers, hoping she could've prevented all of them from early graves.

Finally, somebody speaks. She turns her head to see a street urchin just like her, the familiar dirty brown cap covering her brother's face. "Ponine's always been a depressing one. Don't listen to her." he adds, "Then again, I know majority of her speech is a bit true, and I agree with a few bits of it, but again, don't mind her! You're going to win!"

Grantaire smirks, "Better listen to your Daphne, Apollo. Seems like she knows what she's talking about."

Enjolras turns to face him, and glares at R. "My name is not Apollo, and hers is not Daphne." he says, "You've always been a drunk, and a cynic. The people _will _rise and they _will _come when we call. They will fight for the freedom of our country, the people who will not be slaves anymore." he turns back to face Éponine, his gorgeous blue eyes (_You shouldn't be thinking about his eyes, Ponine! Focus!_) staring straight into her brown ones. "When the beating of your heart echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes."

This sends some of the café into cheers, and she smiles politely, looking around to find Grantaire, who's raising a glass to her and not to his Apollo. He smirks at her and she smiles back, thinking this will most probably be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. She still looks around, seeing another pair of blue eyes much like Grantaire and Enjolras', except this pair is darker. It's more of grey, and after zooming out from the beautiful orbs she sees a face.

She looks back at her, and Éponine feels like she's going to faint. Cosette keeps her eyes on her, while going out the door, motioning for her to follow her outside with her gloved hands. The one with the messy blonde hair tries to stop hair, asking her what's wrong but she brushes it off with an angelic smile. In the corner of her eye, Éponine can notice Enjolras approaching her after being surrounded by a group of friends.

She looks back at him for a second, then runs out the door after the girl from all those years ago.

* * *

_We were children together..._

* * *

Courfeyrac is laughing. "Finally! You get the courage to approach a girl, and she runs away." he says, as Enjolras glares at him. "And just when I was winning the bet too... Which means Grantaire's going to win." Enjolras is looking at him with an annoyed expression, and Jehan feels pity for their leader, though love is and forever will be the most wonderful thing on Earth. _Mademoiselle _Euphrasie left to go outside, quickly joined by _Mademoiselle _Éponine. Perhaps they knew each other? He would ask the _gamine_ later, that's for sure.

Although Jehan knows how much pain Enjolras must be going through, suffering the infuriation which are their friends, he feels worse for Marius. Jehan was never one to really, _really _get absorbed into the cause. Courfeyrac told him about the _amis_, and Jehan took an opportunity to spend more time with him. So, while everyone is speaking arguing over Éponine's words, Marius is just fixated on her.

Jean Prouvaire is a romantic, he knows love when he sees it.

"Marius?" Jehan asks, from his little table near the side. Marius stands up, obviously taking a chance to stop hearing about the love life of the marble statue, and sits down across him. "_Mademoiselle _Éponine, she is the girl you are in love with, _non_?" Marius nearly chokes on his drink. "I thought so."

"Hush, will you? Jehan, you can tell _no one_." he says, his eyes panicked.

"Of course I won't." he replies, "I shan't tell anyone until you tell her. That is," he says, shooting a look in the direction of Enjolras, "_If_ you tell her. Will you, Marius? As far as I know, she and Enjolras are in love as well. They just don't know it yet." Jehan really is conflicted, choosing between Team Enjolras and Team Marius. Éponine will be happy with both, but the three don't seem like Joly, Musichetta and Bahorel in the slightest. "When are you planning on telling her? On their wedding day, _m'sieur_? But will you destroy her possibly chance of happiness?"

Marius looks at him, exasperated. "Jean Prouvaire," he begins, "You confuse me."

Jehan smirks. "So I've been told."

Marius sighs. "'Ponine can be as happy with me, if not more, than she would be with Enjolras." he says, whispering matter-of-factly. "We've known each other for years, Jehan. People can't just fall in love at a glance." Marius looks at him quizzically, challenging him to think of something to say in reply. Yet Jehan only smiles and speaks, the true romantic that he is.

"Few people say that they have fallen in love just because they have looked at each other. Yet it is in this way that love begins, and in this way only." Jehan replies with a wistful gaze, "Tell me, Marius, what made you realize you were in love with her then?"

He hesitates. "Her smile." he replies, "I saw her, and she smiled at me, and I just had that feeling that I just want her to be happy forever so that her smile will _never _go away." At this Jehan has to smile as well, because those words are just too sweet and he suddenly knows that if Marius had told her this sooner, they would probably be married by now.

"She's smiling now." Jehan replies, "Because of Enjolras. Don't you want her to be happy, Marius, even though you are not the cause of her happiness?"

Marius hesitates again before he whispers his answer.

* * *

_...Look what's become of me..._

* * *

"Éponine–"

"Cosette–"

"What are you doing here?" Spoken at the same time, it was such a sight to see. Two girls, _bourgeois _and _gamine _talking with each other outside of a dainty little café. Nobody would expect it, then again, nobody is around. Éponine speaks first. "I come here all the time."

Cosette hesitates. "I snuck out of my home."

'Ponine scoffs. "Flying around Paris, _aloutte_?"

The beautiful girl rolls her eyes. "Just tell me, there was another girl at the inn." Cosette says, "Your younger sister. What was her name? I came across her the other night, and she refused to tell me. I remembered her saying something about Éponine and about somebody named Montparnasse. I've been so curious for the longest time because she helped me get home, just for a few francs–"

"Azelma." Éponine scowls, "Her name is Azelma. And just so you know, miss _Cendrillion, _a few francs would mean the world to somebody who only gets a few sous when they're lucky. You know nothing of what life has become for me!" Of course Éponine is mad, Cosette thinks, the tables have turned. And Cosette knows deep down in her heart that she did nothing to deserve it. Her parents though, maybe. "Not everyone gets taken away by their savior when they're only five years old!" There is a silence, then... "Anymore questions, Cosette?"

The blonde beauty bites her lip before asking her next question, the one she's been wondering far much longer than just a couple of nights. The one that will finally settle everything once and for all, and she will finally be able to know all the answers. "Do you know anything about my mother?" Éponine is confused, she thinks for a moment before answering.

"My parents used to pretend you were sick," she says, looking apologetic. "So that your mother would send us money for the inn. Your mother, according to my mother, eventually ran out of francs after she was sacked. Father mentioned something about her having to sell her teeth, and her hair. I don't know much of the other details. You could ask my parents, though, but I don't recommend it."

Cosette stands there, still desperate to know all the answers. "How much would they ask for in return?" she asks, her voice shaky. "I want to know!"

"A lot." Éponine admits, "But if you really want to know, then they'll have the answers."

She nods. "Meet me here in a few days time, maybe the day after tomorrow. Take me to them, please." Cosette looks desperate. Growing up, she was always curious as to why she only had a father while the other little girls in the convent had a complete family. All she got whenever she asked papa about her mama was the simple reply of, "She's an angel.". She holds out her hand to Éponine.

A deal is struck.

* * *

**Story Advertisement!**

Read_ 25 Reasons Why You, Enjolras, Should Just Ask Éponine Out Already _and _A Dance With You_.

* * *

**AN: **I'm horrid at updating. Thank you for all your reviews, favorites and follows!

Please review?

_-a charming young girl_  
_who is capable of being terrible_


End file.
